


A Story from me to you : The unwritten feeling

by Stinerly



Series: A Story from me to you [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Alternate Universe - Idols, Friendship/Love, Lee Daehwi POV, Lee Daehwi-centric, M/M, True Love, Unrequited Love, chamhwi, chamwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinerly/pseuds/Stinerly
Summary: Sequel of 'A Story from me to you: At Autumn'It's a story of friendship and selfless love and hope for happiness.An untold story of Daehwi's unwritten feeling to Woojin.
Relationships: 2park - Relationship, Bunssodan - Relationship, ChamWink - Relationship, Chamhwi - Relationship, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, pink sausages - Relationship
Series: A Story from me to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150772
Kudos: 3





	A Story from me to you : The unwritten feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, since you're already here I'll assume that you have read 'A Story from me to you: At Autumn'. But if you haven't I suggest you to read it first. If you already did, go scroll down and hope you enjoy.

(Third person POV)

It's passed the Spring breeze and the wind gusts. Paper thins and the pages of the notebook flips in sweep. Daehwi has woken up by the sun rays that caresses his skin. Tired and lazy, he barely opened his eyes. 

Daehwi spent his night reading the whole notebook that he found laying on Woojin's bed. He thought it was just a usual notebook with scribbles and letters but he was wrong. The notebook doesn't contain just simple scribbles but it was full of Jihoon's feelings to Woojin written in story. But what Daehwi didn't expect that behind the strong facade of Jihoon was his unchanged love for Woojin. 

Daehwi doesn't even know if it was given to Woojin by Jihoon or just like him, Woojin just found it unintentionally. All he knows is that he is happy that Woojin, his first love found the right person who can love him more than he can. For Daehwi reading, the notebook was painful yet beautiful. 

All the years, he's been with Woojin's side. He's with him in his worst times and in Woojin's happiest time. He knows too well about Woojin's feelings, He knows because he's always looking at Woojin even if Woojin is looking at someone else. Sometimes he hopes it was him, but sometimes he just enjoyed the view. Seeing Woojin smile genuinely is Daehwi's everyday wish that's why he has given up. He knows Woojin will never smile at him the way Woojin smile at Jihoon. 

Despite everything, he never regretted loving Woojin, it was his serendipity, his peace, and his calm. Daehwi closes the notebook and was about to put it back at Woojin's bunk when Jihoon entered the room. Daehwi immediately hides the notebook at his back. "Seriously Hwi, you think I didn't see it?" Jihoon said, laughing at the younger.

Daehwi admitted directly and handed Jihoon the notebook. "Ah Hyung I kinda read it" Daehwi confesses, scratching his nape. "But I promise I won't tell anyone" he added. "It's okay Hwi. I know you're worried about Woojin and I'm quite glad you read it" Daehwi smiled shyly as he looks at Jihoon with sincere eyes. "Thank you for loving Woojin Hyung. Even if sometimes he's childish and annoying" Jihoon smiled back at Daehwi with a soft gaze, "And thank you for taking care of him when I was not by his side". 

Daehwi turned his gaze outside the windowpane. The view was Woojin playing with max and choco. "You're welcome I guess" Daehwi muttered. Jihoon smiled at him and exited the room giving Daehwi a space to clear his mind. Jihoon is aware that Daehwi likes Woojin. Just like every friend, all Jihoon could offer is a hope that Daehwi could find someone that he will love and will love him back. Daehwi has his own story to be written and if Jihoon got lucky he wanted to read Daehwi's own love story.

Daehwi watches Woojin as Woojin plays with max and choco. He couldn't even remember how long he have been watching the brunette roll and smile with his snaggletooth in view. The sight was familiar, "I'm glad you are happy" Daehwi mumble as the memories flash in his mind, ....

-Flashback-

"Daehwi-ah!" Woojin appears in front of Daehwi causing Daehwi to spit the water he was drinking. 

"Yah! You scared the hell out of me. Will you stop appearing like that" Daehwi scolded. 'What's wrong with this Hyung?' Daehwi thought as he rush to cover his ears that just turned red as tomatoes.

It's not likely the first time for Woojin to make Daehwi's heart skip a beat and Daehwi knows his feelings too well. Every time that Woojin initiate kinship with him, only God knows how much he's restraining himself from reciprocating the act and how much patience he puts not to snuggle closer to Woojin. 

He knows it's lame to have a feelings for his best friend who he knows loves someone else who is also his friend. But what can he do, it's not like he can command his heart to love someone else. Sometimes Daehwi thought what if he confesses his feelings before Jihoon did, will Woojin loves him instead of Jihoon?

Becaue of that one winter night when Woojin went home drunk, Daehwi didn't expect that Woojin would actually open up and tell him about his feelings for Jihoon. He never thought that in just one night he finally get Woojin's trust and also at the same time, he'll heart will be broken and the chances he thought he hold vanishes right before his eyes. 

At that night, he promised that he will keep his feelings for Woojin to himself cause he thought the last thing he don't want is seeing Woojin walking away from him. 

"Under the moonlight in this deafening night while the cold breeze that felt like a thousand needles that pierced into my skin, I surrender my feelings for you, 

Just like how an angel guards it's master, I'll hold your hand and never let go. But just like an angel that's guarding it's master, I'll still hold your hand even if you're not holding mine.

And onto the moonlight, I rest my hope that the cold breeze will lead me to your heart someday, 

I'll be patient even of it takes me another lifetime.

I love you Woojin, ... I truly do"

\- End of flashback-

"Daehwi! Let's go. We need to go now" Woojin called as he lift max while Jihoon carries choco.

"Okay Hyung I'm coming" I followed them to the van and we set off to meet up with the other guys.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> So you finally finish reading the series huh? What do you think? Please do tell me if you have something in mind that you think I needed to improve, I will appreciate it. 
> 
> And lastly, thank you so so much for reading the 'A Story from me to you' series. Hope to read your @ again on my next work. Have a great day :)


End file.
